What Do You Want From Me?
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Everyone wants something from Harry who just wants to be left alone. AU. Slash of the eventual SS/HP variety. Other various pairings.


_I may have been listening to Adam Lambert when I was inspired for this fic, however it totally went its own way after that first line but I think I like it and I think it's done however if you can think of something to add to it then I am all ears... Or even if you have an idea for something else... _

**What Ya Want From Me?**

'What do you want from me?' Harry shouted at his two best friends who were bombarding him with questions even before he had managed to sit down.

Ron winced and at least pretended to look ashamed while Hermione took no such precautions,

'Harry,' she was about to reprimand the boy- teenager- young man across from her for his rude behaviour when he stood, glaring at her.

'What Hermione? Don't be so rude? I wasn't the one who demanded that I do my homework, which by the way, is already done, nor was I the one that demanded I teach him new tricks, or do his divinations homework or skive off completely and go drinking at the pub.' Harry had finally had enough of everything, especially from the demanding duo, 'I haven't had a moment's peace since I defeated Voldemort, me and Snape,' he ranted.

'Snape and I,' Hermione corrected in a small voice, Harry glared at her while Ron, ever the sensible one, elbowed her in the ribs.

'Defeated him, and for once, for just one day I would like to sit and chat with my two best friends about who's dating who and who is plotting against who. I want to gossip because I haven't ever gotten to opportunity to do it.' He continued on as if the other witch hadn't spoken. 'I killed the big bad that you all wanted me too with the help of a man you all condemned and you won't let me breath.' He stated as he stood abruptly and headed for the door, intent on finding Charlie to work some anger out.

'Harry?' Ginny asked timidly from her spot on her mound of cushions.

'Stay out of this Gin,' Ron warned.

She bristled, 'don't call me that!'

'Why would we want to do _that_?' Hermione asked, clearly thinking that something as mundane as gossip beneath her. 'We have N.E.W.T.s coming and you have to keep your grades up if you want to be an Auror with Ron and the Quidditch leagues have all been scouting you,'

'Shut up Hermione!' Ron bellowed.

Harry tossed a grateful look to him, while Hermione simply looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 'I am aware of all of that Hermione, but I have a news flash for you, you are not the top student,' he pulled a parchment from his pocket and tossed it to her, 'I am, I just got that today, as for being an Auror, I'd rather not thanks. And for Quidditch I'll pass on that too, it's fun but I don't think it's what I want to do with my life. If the Canon's,' Ron gave him a thankful smile, 'want me then I might play for a season but I won't be playing when graduate.'

Hermione was still staring at the parchment, it was an update on Harry's grades. They had all gotten them today, having had to send in weekly assignments throughout the "working holiday" they'd had since Halloween, when Harry and Snape had defeated Voldemort. True enough, it was all O's and on the bottom, Headmistress McGonagall had written in her precise script, "Well done Harry, top of the class, once again."

'Harry?' Ginny asked again from her corner.

'Yes Gin?' Harry turned his attention to the other girl, he was the only one allowed to call her "Gin". She had long ago given up hope that she would one day be The Mrs Harry Potter, she had been watching him making eyes at Malfoy who was making them right back and she had realized that there wouldn't ever be a missus for Harry. A mister maybe but no missus.

'I can't figure out this transfiguration question,' she replied, showing him the one in question, 'can you help?' she asked, Harry looked so relieved that she thought he might actually kiss her.

'Sure, what's the problem?' he asked joining her on the cushions, 'thank you,' he whispered as he gave her a quick peck to the cheek causing her to blush. She may been resigned to the fact that he would never be hers but that didn't mean she still didn't have a crush on him.

'Well, we've been studying animal transfigurations,' she began and explained what she knew to Harry.

Ron sat back and watched the pair in smug satisfaction, she hadn't yelled at Harry for calling her Gin, maybe they'll start dating soon, he idly thought, then gagged as he thought of his sister and his best mate together.

Hermione however was silently fuming, no one did better academically then she did, besides, that little tart was hanging herself all over _her_ man!

*

Harry lay against Charlie's chest panting as the redhead ran slow, tender hands around Harry's body.

'Have you figured out what's wrong yet?' Charlie asked, caressing the head that had buried itself in his shoulder.

He could feel it shake, 'but when I'm with you I feel... I don't know... whole and it's nice but it doesn't last.'

'Maybe I can help you at school then?' he half offered, half asked.

Harry sat up, 'at school?' he repeated, obviously confused.

Charlie beamed, 'yeah, with Hagrid's leg injury he can't do what he used to so he's retiring to France, and Minerva offered me the post for Care of Magical Creatures,' he replied.

'Really?' Harry asked in excited disbelief. Charlie could only nod as the younger man attacked his lips.

*

Harry spent the next few weeks left either with Ginny, Charlie or the twins, since he wasn't allowed to leave the burrow, but everyone else was. Ginny and Charlie often stayed with Harry while Fred and George had to be at the store and Hermione and Ron well, no one was really sure what they were doing. Harry didn't mind, Hermione had tried to get Harry to apologize but he didn't think he had anything to apologize for so they avoided him. Even Hermione spent the nights trying to get into his bed. Something that confused and irritated Harry to no end.

Christmas came and went with lots of presents, Ron was jealous that Harry got so many from people that he hadn't.

'Was I like that?' Ginny asked Harry one night after Harry had turned Hermione away after she had tried get into his pants.

'No,' he replied, 'you were much worse,' he offered with a straight face.

'Hey, I was not!' she gave an indignant cry as she swatted him.

'No you weren't,' he agreed with a grin, 'though that valentine...' he began teasingly.

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' she chanted as he swatted at him again, causing Harry to laugh as he shied away from her attack.

'So are you and Charlie a forever thing?' she asked as casually as she could.

Harry started and gave her an awkward glance, 'what? Me and Charlie?'

'Relax, no one else knows, just me, I came home early the other day and Merlin, I know he's my big brother but that was hot!' She replied with a grin.

'Pervert,' Harry accused poking her side to make her squirm.

'Yeah what of it?' she admitted puffing out her chest. Harry gave another laugh. 'So, are you?' she prodded.

Harry gave a sigh, 'unfortunately, we aren't,' Ginny was about to go evil little sister but Harry manage to stop her, 'Charlie is fantastic and any guy would be lucky to have him, but and we have both agreed, that this is only for stress relief.' Harry replied.

'You and Char are fuck buddies?' she blurted out as she stared at him wide eyed.

'Yep and he is so good,' Charlie offered as he came up behind the pair.

'Charlie!' Ginny squeaked she hadn't seen or heard her brother approach.

'Come on you perves dinner's ready,' he announced.

Ginny giggled as she and Harry followed Charlie into the kitchen.

*

It felt odd to be back, Harry couldn't deny that, but at the same time it was nice to finally be back. He was home.

He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione on one side and Neville on the other, Seamus and Ron were opposite them with Ginny and the others around them.

Harry startled when a hand squeezed his thigh, he didn't know why he was surprised to find Hermione's hand on his leg. Even though she berated him for almost everything, she had also taken to flirting, terribly, with him.

He took her hand in his and gave it a painful squeeze as he leaned toward Hermione, 'would you please stop trying to turn me on, because you won't succeed.' He whispered into her ear.

She blushed and pulled her hand from his grip.

Minerva was introducing the new members of staff. There was Charlie, of course, who was replacing the injured and retired Hagrid. Remus Lupin was back, though now he was teaching History of Magic, since Binns had finally moved on, apparently he had been waiting for the defeat of Voldemort. Severus was now the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor while Regulus Black was now the potions professor, he was also a potions master having gotten his training in Canada after he had faked his death. He was second only to Severus.

Something flared in Harry as he watched Professor Snape. It was almost like lightning, it stuck fast and hard and left Harry breathless.

No, Harry shook his head, Snape wasn't was he was missing, it couldn't be... could it?

*

'Harry, could you stay after class?' Remus asked as he watched the young man try to unsuccessfully look like he was paying attention.

Harry gave a resigned nod and Remus continued on with his lecture on the Centaur rebellion of Canada in 1765. It was slightly more interesting then the Goblin Rebellion of that same year.

It was Harry's final class of the day so as everyone else packed their stuff away, Harry lingered behind. Neville cast a curious glance at him but Harry waved him off. Neville gave a nod and joined the others as they left.

Remus warded and locked the door before summoning Dobby for some tea.

The pair sat in silence as they drank their tea.

'Where are you Harry?' Remus finally asked.

Harry blinked before giving an eloquent, 'wha-?'

Remus chuckled, 'You've been like a million miles away all week, what's wrong?'

Harry set down his empty tea cup before rubbing his face as he gave a sigh, 'I don't know, I can't focus on anything and I can't settle. I'm missing something and I have no idea what it is.' Harry replied, not looking at Remus.

'Has this been going on long?' Remus asked in concern.

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know, being with Charlie helped but lately it isn't enough...' he trailed off.

'Harry, have you been in a physical relationship with Charlie Weasley?' Remus asked sternly.

Harry nodded, 'yes but it started before school resumed, it's alright,' he replied as he looked up at Remus, 'I looked it up already.'

Remus simply raised an eyebrow, 'did you, now?' he commented, 'do you know when this restlessness started?' he asked trying to sound as less like a doctor as he could.

'I think around Halloween, why?' he asked a fraction of a second before his went wide in sudden understanding. 'You don't think it has to do with what happened do you?'

Remus watched Harry for a moment before he replied, 'I do, but I don't think it does in the way you think it has.' He offered cryptically.

*

Remus and Regulus watched Severus as he did his damnedest to wear a hole in his carpet.

'Sev, is something wrong?' Regulus asked innocently, as he watched the other man pace restlessly.

Severus tried to speak, but he couldn't seem to find any words.

'Charades it is!' the younger potion master exclaimed, 'I love charades.' He informed his werewolf who was well aware of this fact.

'Okay so it's three words, no five words, the first word sounds like- oomph,' a pillow hit him square in the face and Remus had to laugh.

'What's wrong Sev?' Remus inquired again.

Severus made an odd sort of animal growl, frustrated out of his skull noise, 'I don't know, I've never been this restless or horny in... well... ever and I don't know what it is and I just... I wank and its all well and good but five minutes later I'm ready to go again and I feel like a randy teenager and it all started when,' Severus stopped mid rant as his eyes widened in surprise. 'Oh no, no, no, no, he is not! He cannot be! No! This isn't happening!'

'What's not happening?' Regulus asked clearly as confused as Remus looked. But Severus was already out of the room and didn't answer.

*

'Harry!' Hermione called out as she jogged to catch up with him, 'I'm glad I found you!'

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, she hadn't apologized to him and had continued to treat him like a toddler, even as she continued to hit on him mercilessly.

'Well I was just wondering,' she began as she slowly advanced on him, in what she thought was a seductive way, but really she looked like she was trying not to pee, 'when you were going to get off you're lazy ass and shag me,' she demanded as he backed him into a corner.

'Shag you?' Harry asked incredulously.

She pressed herself up against him, 'yes, I've wanted you for so long Harry, ever since first year,' she pressed herself against him.

'What's gotten into you, Hermione?' he asked as he tried to push her away, but she seemed to have petrified him.

'Nothing,' she frowned, 'and I think that's the problem,' she added as she tried to kiss him.

'Is there a problem here?' Severus' smooth voice rolled over Harry and that lightning rolled through him even as he felt like his veins were on fire and he shuddered in ecstasy.

That's what he'd been missing!

'No sir,' she replied, however she grabbed Harry through his pants and gave him a squeeze, 'we aren't done yet,' she sneered.

Harry grabbed her hand suddenly and returned the sneer, though his slightly more menacing.

'Listen carefully, Granger, because I will not repeat myself,' he had a firm grip on her wrist and as it slightly tightened she whimpered, 'There is no you and me and there never will be a you and me, so shake that from your head and go irritate some other poor soul,' he hissed, not letting her wrist go.

'Oh Harry,' she tried to go sugary, 'this is just a silly little phase,' she started, not sounding even remotely appealing.

'No, Hermione, no it's not, I'm gayer than a pride parade so take you're roving hands and skanky ass someplace else.' He snapped, finally shoving the girl away.

Hermione snarled as she pulled herself away from Harry, 'you'll regret this,' she hissed.

'Twenty points, Miss Granger, for threatening a student,' Severus chided, 'if Mr Potter gets so much as a split end, I'll make sure you don't finish your time here,' he replied coldly.

'Are you threatening me?' she asked turning on him.

'No, I am warning you,' he replied.

'Go find Ron, before you do something you'll regret,' Harry advised the girl.

She gave an outraged cry but stormed off in a huff.

'Mr Potter,' he addressed his student more formally then he would have liked but considering there were several dozen students watching them he really didn't think he had much choice.

'Yes, Professor?' Harry asked, with an almost defeated tone.

'Be in my office in twenty minutes,' he replied tersely before he stormed off.

Harry gave a sigh and as he wondered what he had done now to piss off Snape, he figured he would head down now since he really couldn't do anything else, unless he wanted to be late.

*

'Minerva,' Severus gave a knock on her open office door.

She looked up from her paperwork with a slightly startled look, 'Severus! Come in,' she invited her younger colleague in with a wave of her hand.

'May I?' he asked indicating the door. Knowing Severus wouldn't as if it wasn't necessary she nodded but watched the man she thought of as a son with concern and curiosity.

'What is the problem Severus?' she asked offering him tea, which he readily accepted.

'Miss Granger was making unwanted advances toward Mr Potter, I have given her a warning but I'm afraid she will try to get him, no matter what the cost.' He stated plainly.

Minerva could only stare at Severus for a moment, 'why are you suddenly so interested in who is hitting on Harry?' she blurted, then at least blushed.

'Since our magic has decided to bond us together,' he replied with a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes and waited for her to fire him. The last thing Minerva would do would be letting a teacher court a student, he was sure of it.

'It was when you defeated Voldemort, wasn't it?' she asked. Severus had to give her credit, he had barely noticed her wince as she spoke the name.

Severus nodded, 'I burn when he is in the same room and I am on fire whenever he is near and Merlin help me if I have to wank yet again!' he cried out in frustration.

He glared at Minerva when she dared to giggle. She covered her mouth and gave a cough, 'then Severus, why are you still here and not with your young man?' she asked, her lips twitching as she tried to suppress her giggles.

Severus gave her a weak glare before he stormed from her office in a swirl of black robes, her giggling following him down the hallway.

*

'You're early Mr Potter,' Severus stated as he found the youth sitting outside his office door, looking as he was waiting for his execution.

Harry nodded, and was surprised when Severus pulled him to his feet.

'There was no point in trying to do anything else, sir,' Harry replied, surprised he was able to form a full sentence what with the fire like lightning that had shot up his arm from his hand that was still in Snape's.

Severus pulled the younger man into his office and locked the door.

Suddenly Harry felt like he was on fire and he had lightning dancing in his veins. Severus was flush against him as he pressed Harry into the door, devouring the smaller man.

Harry wasn't sure who groaned but it broke the kiss, 'Merlin Harry,' Severus breathed against Harry's throat and the warmth spread through Harry going straight to his erection.

Severus pressed himself into Harry causing the younger man to squirm, Harry could only cling to the older man at the delicious friction. Severus cupped Harry's arse as he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist.

'Do you know what happened, Harry?' Severus asked between nips to Harry's delicate throat.

'Our magic... it merged... bonded us... Need you! Please... inside...' Harry panted as Severus rhythmically squeezed his arse and rubbed himself off against him.

Suddenly they were both naked and Harry moaned as his erection came into contact with Severus' who had been surprised by the sudden divesting he experienced.

The pair tumbled onto Severus' bed, how they had gotten there they had no idea, and Harry moaned as the erection was pressed into him.

'Please Sev,' Harry pleaded as he widened his legs, eager for the other man.

'Impatient brat,' Severus retorted, though it lacked the venom it once had and was laced with affection.

'Your impatient brat,' Harry shot back with a grin as he grabbed Severus arse and pulled him forward, finally managing to impale himself on the erection he vowed to examine at length later.

Harry sighed in contentment but Severus was stiff with concern, he hadn't prepared Harry or used any lube, 'Harry?'

'Merlin, Sev, you feel amazing,' Harry gave him a lazy smile, 'I learned a few things over break,' he offered with a mischievous glint in his eye.

'With who?' Severus asked, suddenly overprotective of the beauty beneath him.

'It doesn't matter,' Harry replied as he squeezed his muscles that were around the invading organ in him, causing Severus to moan. 'Make me yours,' Harry commanded as he locked his legs around the taut back.

While Severus wasn't one to take commands that was one he was willing to follow.

They didn't last long, not with this initial coupling but Severus vowed to explore the lithe body that now belonged to him and as he pumped into that body he felt his magic begin to sing.

Harry was clawing at his back and Severus was clutching at his hips and Harry was splattering them in his essence and Severus was coating Harry's channel.

They lay panting for some time.

Harry gave a contented sigh and was soon asleep snuggled up to his defence professor. He was still burning but he was cooling down too, he still had lightning in his veins but it was answered in the other body. He tingled in all the right places and he finally felt whole.

Severus gave a contented sigh as he kissed the top of the unruly mop Harry called hair and he soon followed Harry to sleep.

*

'You had sex with Charlie Weasley?' Severus asked, incredulously.

Harry made a noise of affirmation as he drew random designs on Severus' chest, 'frequently,' he grinned, knowing it would rile Severus.

'Well at least it was the most tolerable one,' Severus offered with a shrug.

'Good because he's found himself a Dragon,' Harry offered chuckling as he finally got up and headed to the bathroom.

It took Severus' still sleep addled brain to figure out what Harry was talking about.

'What!? He's shagging my godson,' Severus followed Harry into the shower.

'Frequently,' he replied as he lathered his hair.

Suddenly he was pressed face first into the shower wall and was filled with Severus, 'Merlin, Sev, if you wanted shower sex all you had to do was ask,' he moaned as Severus pounded into him.

It only took a few seconds since both were still sensitive from their coupling only a few moments before in bed.

Severus rinsed Harry's hair, 'is there anyone you haven't had sex with?' he asked.

'Oh loads,' Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Severus neck, 'Charlie was the first and you are my last,' he said with a soft smile as he gave Severus a soft affectionate kiss.

'I better be the only,' Severus added trying to not sound relieved.

'You know you are,' Harry relied deepening the kiss.

'Oi! Cub, oh sweet Circe's hairy twat, I didn't need to see that,' Remus announced as he looked into the bathroom, no one had bothered to close the door or the shower curtain.

'Oh wow, Harry I had no idea that you had that pierced,' Regulus announced as he took in an eyeful of both Severus and Harry.

'Stop perving on my cub!' Remus growled as he pulled Regulus away from the bathroom. 'I'll talk to you later, Harry.'

'Why can't I? Sev can,' Regulus protested as he was dragged.

'Sev's allowed to, besides you're supposed to be perving on me!' Remus scolded, whatever Regulus' reply was lost as the door closed.

*

'I'm always perving on you,' Regulus replied as he pushed the slightly shorter man against the wall.

'As well you should be,' Remus replied as he pulled Regulus from his pants.

Regulus spun the werewolf so he was pressed into the stone wall of the alcove, he pushed down the man's trousers, revealing that he wore nothing underneath.

Regulus growled, 'you've already done the work,' he lined his cock up with the already stretched hole.

'You watched,' Remus accused then howled in pleasure as he was filled.

Remus whimpered as Regulus pulled out of him, 'you feeling empty my Wolf?' he asked as he swiped a finger through the cum that was leaking from the over stretched hole. Remus keened in delight as Regulus lay a hand flat against his entrance and then he felt something form in him, as the plug solidified Remus gave it a squeeze and Regulus moaned.

'It feels like you,' Remus offered as he pulled his trousers up, kissing Regulus.

'That's because it's supposed to be me,' he replied with a smug grin.

*

Harry watched the poor girl slink a way. She had been the ninth no fourteenth one to proposition him and he had declined politely, turning her away. She smiled and said she understood but now she was 100 galleons richer, her friends hadn't thought she would approach him. Harry had to laugh, he told her to enjoy her riches and she nodded before she disappeared into the crowd.

'Who was that?' Severus asked an arm slinking around Harry's waist, pulling the slighter wizard back against his solid chest.

'Rebecca, she's 100 galleons richer now then when she was five minutes ago because she had more stones then any of her friends,' Harry replied almost purring as Severus rubbed his stomach absently.

'Good for her, I hope she buys us a drink,' he commented. Harry elbowed him in the stomach and he let out an "oomph".

'She doesn't have to spend her money on us,' Harry replied as he gave a sigh as Fudge appeared and several cameras flashed. 'I hate these stupid things,' he muttered.

'Harry, there you are!' he exclaimed taking Harry's hand in his own sweaty mitt.

Harry looked faintly disgusted, 'Here you are,' he replied causing Fudge to laugh loudly.

'Such wit,' he replied, Harry shot an incredulous look at Severus who had to bit his lip from laughing.

'What do you want, Fudge?' Harry asked clearly wanting to get away from the still flashing cameras and Fudge.

'I was hoping to introduce you to my niece,' Fudge announced as he pulled a plump, pimply woman out of the crowd.

Harry had to refrain from growling or hissing or raising his hackles, not that he had hackles but if he did they'd be raised.

'Will you people just stop!' he blurted out with a shout.

Everyone stopped, 'I appreciate that you all think I'm the hottest bachelor but I am most definitely not. I'm in a relationship, with a man, with this man,' he announced as he pulled Severus closer.

Everything was a frozen tableau for a full minute and then everything was in chaos.

'You don't mind, do you?' Harry asked Severus timidly.

Severus pulled Harry closer and kissed him, which only sent the crowd into even more of a frenzy.

'I don't mind at all,' Severus replied, still holding onto Harry. 'We can either face this together now or avoid it at all costs for the rest of our lives,' he stated matter of fact-ly.

'Together, I like that,' Harry grinned he gave Severus a quick peck as he laced their fingers together and turned to their audience, 'What do you want from me?' he shouted angrily at the crowd.

Several of the guests, mostly friends of Harry's winced and backed away. They knew Harry was about to explode. They just hoped there was popcorn available.

~*~*~

_I won't be continuing this so please don't ask, but please let me know what you think! Don't forget to vote, "lovers" and "actual brothers" are a vote apart and loads in front of all the other choices..._

_Thanks for reading! _

_Somebody recently complained about the "plump, pimply" and Harry's disgust, they had been the victim of acne and didn't appreciate it, I am on the plump side myself, though I prefer the term "vuluptuous". I just wanted to point out that I think any (unfortunate) relative of Fudge's would have bad skin, male or female, and that Harry was not digusted, his reaction was in anger at someone trying to set him up AGAIN with yet some woman he didn't know, not what the poor woman looked like._

~Don't take life too seriously, you'll never get out alive.~


End file.
